


To Have and To Hold

by Soldsoulpunk



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i am only capable of writing fluff, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldsoulpunk/pseuds/Soldsoulpunk
Summary: He leans forward and kisses Eddie on the forehead before Stan clears his throat and raises an eyebrow. “You're supposed to wait until after the vows, Rich.” Richie's face turned a light shade of pink and he elbows Stan. “Then get on with it already.”





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to all of my babies on the Reddie's Hammock server. This is for you guys.
> 
> Also, more coming??? Possibly? I wrote this so it could be a stand alone, but I just have so many thoughts and ideas so... stay tuned.

Richie looked in the mirror. He frowned and adjusted his tie for the fourth time in two minutes. “It's just not right, it's the wrong color.” Richie rips the tie off of his neck and throws it across the room. “It's not the right one! He said that he liked the one with the flowers on it, but did I bring it? No, I fucking forgot it!” Richie sat at the table and put his head into his hands. Bev knelt down next to Richie, placing her hand on his arm “Listen, he's going to love it no matter what, remember? And why is he going to love it no matter what?” Richie rolled his eyes and huffed “Because it's me.” Bev nodded and patted his shoulder. “And why else, Rich?” He sat straight up and closed his eyes “Because we're getting married, and that's all that matters.” Bev smiled and nodded “And don't you forget it!” Richie reached up and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “Thanks for coming in and helping me not lose my mind over this. I know the tie is not a big deal, but I want him to be happy with today.” Bev leaned down and gave Richie a quick peck on the forehead. “He's going to be beyond happy, Rich! He's marrying you! Now don't lock Bill out again, okay? I have to go back to Eddie now.” She walked off, her floor length navy blue dress flowing around her. “Tell him I love him!” He called after her, she waved a hand in the air with a laugh “You can do it yourself in ten minutes! Get your tie on!”

She opened the door and let Bill and Mike in, they both looked at Richie with exasperation. “Are we ready to get this show on the road, prima donna?” Bill questioned. Richie shot him a look. “Oh, blow me, Denbrough. You can't tell me you weren't this anxious on your wedding day.” Richie leaned down and grabbed the die from the ground before he put it back around his neck. Bill shrugged “I was, but I knew it was going to be okay at the end of the day because I was going to be with her.” Bill patted his friend on the pack and pulled him to turn around “Now lets get this tie on you before Eddie thinks you have cold feet.”

Bev opened the door to the other suite and the first thing she heard was “Oh god, oh god, where the fuck is my inhaler?!” Eddie was scrambling through his overnight bag searching for the thing. She shot Ben a look “What did you do to him? He was just fine when I left!” Ben threw his hands up in front of him “Hey, I didn't do this, he talked himself into a panic attack.” Bev rushed over to Eddie, grabbing his hands “You told me to only let you use the inhaler once tonight, do you really want to make it now?” Eddie's breathing was heavy, but she was right, he should save his one use of his inhaler for the vows. “No. You're right. Richie is okay, isn't he?”

Eddie slightly frowned, Richie was always joking around, so Bill having to call for Bev to calm him down worried Eddie tremendously. Bev sat down on the sofa and patted the empty seat next to her “He's fine Eddie, he wanted me to tell you something before the wedding.” Eddie fidgeted with his hands and tripped over to the sofa. He plopped down next to the redhead and leaned his head against the back of the cushion. “What was it, did he want you to tell me that I'm too high maintenance for him?” Eddie closed his eyes, he knew what he was saying was ridiculous, but he was anxious. He had fought and killed a fucking clown, but getting married? He hadn't had a panic attack this bad in a long time. Bev reached over and rubbed the back of Eddies neck, “No, he didn't say that. He said that he loves you and he's sorry he didn't bring the tie that you loved so much.” Ben laughed from across the room “What tie?” Eddie asked, sitting up quickly. “The one with the flowers?” He got up and crossed the room to his bag again. He reached in and grabbed a black tie with navy and baby blue flowers all over it. Bev stood up “I think so! Yes!” Eddie rushed over to Bev just as a knock came on the door.

“Hey, Eddie, you ready in there? We're just about to start.” Bev flung the door open “Stan! Where is Richie?” She said this quickly, Stan blinked in surprise. “He's in the main room!” Bev ran down the hall and into the massive room decorated for their big day, roses and babies breath all up and down the aisle. “Richie!” He was talking to Bill and Mike “He brought it! He had the tie all along!” Richie beamed at the redhead “Oh my god! He's going to be so happy!” Richie ripped off the plain and boring blue tie and replaced it with the flowery one. Bev took the discarded one and smiled “Now lets get you two married!” She grabbed Bills arm and smiled at the trio. “I'm so happy this is finally happening. You two deserve this.” She backed away and ran back up the aisle and back to Eddie's room. “C'mon Eds, he's handsome as hell and waiting for you.” Eddie grinned and scratched the back of his head “I can't wait to kiss that cute man right on the lips in front of all of you.” Ben laughed “Not like you guys have been doing that for the last year or anything.” Bev elbowed her husband “Hey, we haven't been very discreet either.” Bev linked her arm into Eddies “Lets get you married, Eddie.”

Ten minutes later Eddie was pacing outside of the doors. Everyone was waiting for him just past the white wooden barrier. He'd been married before, and he definitely didn't feel this nervous. Since he didn't have a parent, he decided to have Bev walk him down the aisle, she always had that motherly kind of tone towards him. Everyone would tease him for having his pills and inhaler all the time, but Bev would elbow him and remind him to take his medicine, to use his inhaler when he needed to. She'd called him the night Richie proposed to talk to him about it, to check in with him, make sure all was well. It was that night that he decided she would be his best man and the one to give him away. “You alright there Eds?” She smiled, holding a small bouquet of blue roses in her right hand, and a small wristlet attached to the same wrist, inside that bag were the wedding rings, note cards with vows on them (in case Eddie forgot) and the rescue inhaler, (in case he had a panic attack). “I'm okay, I just don't remember being this nervous about marrying Myra. Like, sure I was nervous, but I wasn't nervous about the actual wedding, I was worried about her ruining the whole thing by hating everything.” Eddie put his hands up and locked his fingers behind his head “She still ended up hating everything. But with Richie, I know he's going to love everything about this day. I'm just.. I'm nervous because he makes me so happy and I don't want to fuck this up.”

Bev smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly. “Hey, you're not going to fuck this up. Richie is so excited to be with you. You can do this.” Eddie threw his hands down and let out a heavy sigh. “I can do this.” He jumped up and down a few times and then closed his eyes for a moment, imagining how handsome Richie probably looked at the end of the aisle, and that goofy smile.. God that smile. He opened his eyes, his cheeks feeling a bit red thinking about his handsome soon to be husband. He grinned and held his arm out for Beverly to link on. “Let's do this.” Bev knocked on the door and Ben peeked out. “It's time!” She whispered excitedly. Ben nodded and walked down to the altar, letting everyone know to stand up. Stan nodded at the small congregation as the doors opened up.

Eddie had no idea what he was walking down the aisle to yet, he told Bev to chose for him. “What am I walking to? What did you decide on?” Bev grinned and whispered back “I have no idea Eds, I let Richie chose.” Eddies eyes widened, he was so screwed. He took a deep breath and stepped forward as the drums and guitars started, a moment later, the beautiful sound of The Chordettes crooning rang through everyone's ears.

_Eddie my love, I love you so._

Eddie grinned up at Richie like an idiot.

_Eddie my love, I love you so! How I've wanted for you, you'll never know._

Richie's smile was everything he had imagined and more, he did his best to walk without tripping. He felt himself tear up as the song continued on. Beverly let out a small laugh and squeezed his arm. Eddie couldn't see through his tears, but Richie was crying too. Bev and Eddie reached the alter, she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before stepping behind him. As the voices of The Chordettes faded out, Eddie grabbed Richie's hands and squeezed them. “You did that for me?” He whispered softly, Richie grinned. “Anything to make this day more special for you.” He leans forward and kisses Eddie on the forehead, Stan clears his throat and raises an eyebrow. “You're supposed to wait until after the vows, Rich.” Richie's face turned a light shade of pink and he elbows Stan. “Then get on with it already! I want to kiss my husband.”

Stan gestured to the audience “You may be seated!” He grinned at his two friends in front of him. Stan took a deep breath. He looked over the rest of the group and felt at ease. This was going to be the easiest wedding he's ever done. Richie and Eddie told them they just wanted something casual, nothing too fancy considering the wedding was already small and it was just all of their friends.

“I've known Eddie and Richie for years” He started with a small laugh “Longer than I care to admit. Richie has always been the Trashmouth, and Eddie has always been the germ hating medical nerd. If you had told me they were getting married 27 years ago, I would've laughed, Richie and Eddie probably would've too.” Richie laughed and nodded, Eddie pulled on his hand lightly to try and shut him up. “But here we are today, here to honor them, their love, and everything they've been through together. Although time has passed, and life has been scary for all of us, the love Richie and Eddie have for one another has remained steadfast and true. I wouldn't want to see these two with anyone else but each other. You two have always been there for each other, and I know that you always will be.”

Stan placed his hands on their shoulders. “I won't go over the traditional vows, because I know you've written your own, so I'll leave this to you two. Richie, you'll go first.” He took his hands down and stood back, letting Richie grab the mic. He held it like he was doing a comedy routine. Eddie half expected the first thing out of his mouth to be a joke, but was pleasantly surprised when he started.

“I'm going to start this off by saying I love you. I just want to get that out there before I trip over my words.” He let out a shuddering sigh and Bill reached up to give him a reassuring pat on the back. He smiled over his shoulder at his best man before continuing. “I didn't know what I was missing. For so long, I lived the bachelor life, always hoping there was someone out there for me, but never remembering the gangly hypochondriac from Derry. It wasn't until last year when I walked into that Chinese restaurant that I remembered, and when I did, it all came rushing back to me. The hammock, the kissing bridge, that punch in the face from Bill after I lashed out when you broke your arm..”

He stopped and looked up from his cards to stare lovingly into Eddies brown eyes. “And then I almost lost you.. Again. And when Bev tried to tell me it was over, and that I had to let you go, I knew I had to protest.” He squeezed Eddies hand as the tears came rushing in. “And I'm so fucking glad I did, Eds. I don't know what my life would be if I had left you behind, but I thank God every day that you're alive and in my life.” The tears were coming faster, he reached his hand up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. “I promise to take care of you when you're sick, and even when you're not. I promise to listen to you bitch about how much you hate work, even though you love telling people what they're doing is dumb and dangerous, and I promise to adopt more dogs with you, and when you're ready, I promise to be the best father to your children.” Eddie gripped his hand tightly “I'll keep you safe and warm. I love you Eddie.”

Richie watched Eddie close his fingers into a fist, relax them, and close them into a fist again. Richie grabbed the hand, and smoothed it out over his. “Hey, you've got this. I love you.” Eddie rolled his eyes “I love you too, but how am I supposed to go after that?” He let out a weak laugh. He was half kidding but Richie's words _had_ caught him off guard. He let out a shaky sigh before closing his eyes, trying to visualize the vows he had written out. _I will not ask for my inhaler or my backup cards._ He thought this before opening his eyes and looking at his soon to be husband.

“Richie.” He started slowly, testing his voice. “I never knew how to be loved as a kid. As we all know, my mother had a very funny way of showing her love for me. I couldn't be brave or do anything for myself. That is, not until I met you.” He sighed as Richie rubbed his hand with his thumb. “You taught me what love was, real, unconditional, safe love. You taught me what it's like to be brave, to kick ass, and to joke around.” Eddie looked at the audience for a moment before continuing “I still can't believe you found something in me to like, something to love for as many years as you have. And I know that's silly, everything considered, but I feel so lucky to have known you for as long as I have.”

Eddie paused, his voice was getting shaky, his chest was constricting. _No, I'm not doing this, I'm not using the inhaler. _He tried to take a deep breath and looked at Richie with wide eyes. Richie reached towards Bev, gesturing for her to hand him the inhaler. Eddie gripped his hands tightly and closed his eyes tightly. He was embarrassed, he couldn't even get through his damn vows without having a panic attack. Eddie felt Bev put her hand on his back lightly. Richie let go of one of his hands and grabbed his chin, pulling it up slightly. “Eddie, hey...” He cupped Eddie's cheek with the hand, and held tightly to Eddie's hand. “It's okay, deep breaths, one two three in... one two three out...” Eddie opened his brown eyes and stared into Richie's blue ones. He nodded “One two three...” He whispered, pacing his breaths “One two three.” Richie rubbed Eddie's cheek and smiled “It's just you and me here Eds. Just us. Don't worry about anything else. You're doing so well. I love you.”

Eddie wanted to kiss him right then, but he didn't want another scolding from Stan. He squeezed his hand in earnest and shook his head at Bev who was holding the inhaler out for him. She nodded and held it, hiding it in the flowers, just in case. Eddie looked Richie in the eye and chose to take his words to heart. It was just them in his mind. Just he and Richie holding hands, talking to each other. “Richie I love you. You've been there for me so many times. I can't even begin to count all of the times you came to my house after my mom yelled at me for not taking my meds, or for playing in the grass. I can't count the number of times you brought me ice cream because I wasn't allowed to leave the house with you guys.” Eddie laughed a little “And then, after everything, after forgetting and losing each other to time and memory, you came back. You came back into my life and you saved me, Rich. You saved my life in more ways than one, and I promise you, in sickness and in health.. In jokes, both unoriginal and downright hilarious. I promise, to take you as my own, to have and to hold from now until forever. And everything that comes between now and then. Dogs, children, and what have you. I love you.”

Richie shot a look at Stan who rolled his eyes “You can't wait another thirty seconds?” He asked with a sigh. Richie shook his head quickly, which emitted a laugh from all of the Losers up at the podium, Eddie included. Stan gestured for Richie to get on with it, and with the permission of the officiant, Richie leaned forward to the man that would officially be his husband in less than five minutes, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “You did so well. Digs at my jokes included.” Eddie scrunched his nose up and laughed at the man in front of him.

“I think we're all getting tired of watching you guys flirt up here, so lets get to the marriage part of this wedding.” Stan looked at Bill and Bev before continuing. “The rings?” He asked, Bev pulled Richie's ring out of her bag. It was a beautiful, somewhat unorthodox ring, which matched Richie's personality. It was a silver band with rings of petrified wood and a green crystal inlay. Eddie slipped the ring on Richie's left ring finger and looked up and smiled at the man. “With this ring, I make you my husband.” Richie grabbed Eddie's ring from Bill, it was more simple, something Eddie would enjoy. Not too flashy, just a silver band with a blue inlay. He chose blue because it reminded him of Richie's eyes, those eyes he'd never want to forget again. “And with this ring, I make you mine.” Richie beamed at Eddie, his eyes welling up with tears.

Stan smiled at his friends, tearing up himself. None of them ever expected for them to be this happy, not after growing up in Derry, but here he was, helping two of his best friends marry each other. “It is my pleasure, with the power vested in me by the internet link that Richie sent me, begging me to do this for you two... To finally pronounce you two, husbands. Richie, Eddie, you may finally kiss each other without a word from me.” Richie hopped on his feet a little, excited and full of energy. Eddie grinned and reached his arms up around his husbands neck “Chill out, you're going to give me a busted lip if you keep moving around like that!” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and pulled him close to him “Wouldn't dream of it, Eddie.” He leaned down and kissed Eddie, releasing the grip he had with his left hand to bring it up to Eddie's cheek. They kissed and smiled the whole time, lips moving together as one. Eddie pulled back, wiping his face. “Oh Rich! You're crying!” Richie wiped his own tears away and nodded. “I'm so happy Eds, I love you.” Eddie snuggled into his chest. “I'm happy too, I'm happy to be Mr. Eddie Tozier.”


End file.
